


In the strangest dreams

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” Stiles whines again as the doctor check his nose. “Why me?</p><p>“Bad luck?” The doctor offers, barely hiding her own laugh.</p><p>Derek shakes his head. “Bad dream.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the strangest dreams

Even before the nogitsune Stiles used to have the weirdest dreams where sometimes he would wake up screaming or in the middle of doing something he really shouldn’t while sleeping, like pretending to read a book. Or cleaning his bedroom.

It was okay when he used to sleep alone, but after he started to have sex and share a bed with a significant other, things got – complicated.

Sarah woke him up screaming and accusing him of having punched her, Toby said he talked non-stop about werewolves and dragons, while Matt laughed at him for trying to text his dad even with his eyes half-closed and still snoring.

Then Derek happened.

Stiles considered him the exception to every rule, because instead of laughing or complaining about flailing limbs he comes up with strategies to try to help Stiles, like warm milk before bed and a diet with less greasy food – which was honest-to-god torture and only lasted a week before they both gave up – and when Stiles asks if he did something different while sleeping, Derek gets this fond look on his face, because he actually finds Stiles’ crazy sleeping habits adorable.

He must really love Stiles.

And isn’t that the best thing ever?

Stiles gets to keep Derek without having to change or spend entire nights awake so he can make sure he won’t accidentally break Derek’s nose.

Or you know – try to.

He hadn’t expected though, to end up almost breaking his own nose.

-

“Why?” Stiles whines again as the doctor check his nose. “Why me?”

Derek snorts from where he’s standing next to Stiles. He made fun of him the entire drive to the hospital, but after five years together Stiles can read Derek like an open book, especially because when he saw all that blood coming from Stiles’ nose his face got so pale Stiles’ thought Derek was going to pass out.

“Bad luck?” The doctor offers, barely hiding her own laugh.

Derek shakes his head. “Bad dream.”

“Don’t start -” Stiles protests, but then the doctor glares, telling him to keep still and Stiles decides he can yell at Derek later.

He only hopes nobody else will know about this or he will have to change his identity and move away.

It’s a shame, Stiles would really miss sex with Derek, and Derek’s food, his hugs, kisses. Who’s he kidding, he’s gonna miss everything about Derek.

“You’re ready to go, kid.” The doctor says, petting his leg and giving him a look that reminds him so much of his mom, it makes his heart ache.

“Thanks.” He says. “Could you please not say anything to Nurse McCall? I really don’t want my dad knowing about this.”

Derek coughs and when Stiles turns to glare at him, he sees Derek pointing to the door. Where his dad is standing.

And laughing.

Stiles groans. “Fuck my life.”

-

In the fifteen minutes that takes to drive from the hospital to his and Derek’s house, Stiles gets four calls from Lydia, two from Isaac, one from Allison, and Scott - because he’s such a good friend - sends twenty messages, all of them containing some kind of nose joke.

This isn’t really what Stiles envisioned his adulthood going.

“Laugh it up, fuzzball.” Stiles glares at Derek’s laughing face. “See if I put out later.”

“Your nose is all big and red.” Derek says. “It makes you look like a clown. I do not want to have sex with a clown.”

Derek didn’t use to be so snarky at the beginning of their relationship, Stiles really is a bad influence on him.

“Ha-ha.” He rolls his eyes. “I’m hurt, you are supposed to take care of me.”

Derek’s eyes suddenly go soft and the next thing Stiles knows, he’s being lifted off the floor and carried _bridal-style_ from the garage to their bedroom. “Like this?”

“It’s a start.” Stiles says, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He does look like a clown. “I need your get-better soup. And ice cream. Then I’ll think about forgiving you.”

Derek helps Stiles get settled under the covers, kisses Stiles gently before pulling away. “Forgive me? For what, exactly?”

“Pushing me off the bed.” Stiles says, circling his arms around Derek’s neck to bring him close again and sighing when Derek rubs his face all over Stiles’ neck.

“Yes, that was my plan all along.” Derek snorts, taking small breaths and running his hands up and down Stiles’ back. “After five years, I got tired and decided to kill you. By nose bleed.”

“Of course.” Stiles says again, smiling softly at the reminder of how long they’ve been together.

It never fails to give him chills when he thinks about their relationship. Even after all the fights, communication issues, life or death situations, Stiles never once regretted walking to Derek one night after a pack meeting and asking him on a ‘serious date.’

And he knows Derek thinks the same. Stiles can see in his eyes every day when he cooks them breakfast, whispers ‘I love you’ in the middle of the night, and just last week, when they talked about having kids and growing old together.

“I know your true love will always be Scott.” Stiles jokes, making Derek laugh roughly and kiss Stiles’ earlobe.

“You’re too smart for your own good.” Derek says, shifting to look Stiles in the eye. He has his serious face on and it makes Stiles swallow heavily at the sight of Derek’s eyes. “I wouldn’t trade you for the world. You know that, right?”

“Fuck, Derek.” Stiles says, suddenly getting all emotional and happy. “Of course I do, you dumbass.”

Derek strokes Stiles’ cheek and kisses the tip of his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles closes his eyes, tangles his hand in Derek’s hair and just lets himself enjoy the warm feeling of Derek’s body pressed against his. “Sorry I scared you tonight.”

“Yeah.” Derek agrees. “Don’t do it again, or I’ll start tying you to the bed every night.”

Stiles is not even ashamed to admit his blood rushes to his cock. “You promise?” He teases.

Derek laughs before licking a wet stripe from Stiles’ neck to his earlobe. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can come talk to me or drop some fics ideasI on [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com)!


End file.
